Birth by Darkness
by Riku'sbride21
Summary: Mina is a 6yr old girl living with her adopted family in the Land of Departure. Found abandoned on the castle steps, the Keyblade Masters raised her, but soon darkness threatened their home and a journey began. Follow Mina as her journey begins where the Kingdom Hearts legacy started. sucky summary, sorry. Some TerraxAqua. mild violence and kidnapping.


Kingdom Hearts: birth by Darkness

In the quiet world known as the Land-of-Departure, a peaceful silence crept over landscape as the stars glowed in the night sky. The darkened castle was quiet and its occupants fast asleep…well somewhat. In a small room towards the East end of the castle, a small figure stirred restlessly in her twin-sized bed. The tiny body suddenly shot up with a small, but quiet scream; her breaths came quick and frightened, a small sheen of sweat covered her lightly tanned skin. 5yr old Mina looked around her room, noting it was the same lavender colored walls and soft white carpet. She was small for her age, but she made up that with her knowledge of things that were taught to her.

Her dark, cinnamon brown hair fell a little past her shoulders in uneven spikes, her bangs almost covering her eyes; one unique feature that made her both adorable and mysterious was her eyes: they were a bright jeweled amethyst. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she climbed off her bed, which was about a one-foot drop for her, and straightened her light blue nightgown which fell to her ankles.

"Come Cookie," she whispered picking up stuffed purple pony, "let's go see if we can find someone who's up."

She opened the large tan door of her room and walked into the dark hallway; the only source of light coming from the moon and stars through the windows. She walked for a minute, her bare feet quietly echoing off the polished tiled floors, and reached for the first door on her left.

This lead to the room of her adopted father, Terra; although he wasn't technically her father, she had been calling him by that title since she first started to talk. Appearance wise, she actually could be his biological daughter since they had the same hair and skin color. She was maybe half a foot from the door when she could hear a distinguishable droning sound coming from inside the room, indicating that he was out cold. She and Ventus would tease him saying he sounded like a foghorn when he slept.

Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep there she moved on to the next door about 10yds away. She quietly walked up to the door, but found it locked. This room belonged to Aqua, Mina's "adopted mother", the situation similar as Terra's, but she had the same kindness and personality as the bluenette. Aqua had probably been up training again for the upcoming Mark of Mastery Exam and forgot to unlock her room again.

Mina sighed and moved on once again; reaching the third door, she was surprised to find a light still on in the room. She reached for the handle and turned it, pushing the door open carefully. This room belonged to her big brother, Ventus. When he wasn't training with the other two, he would always look after Mina and play with her when she bored or done studying with Master Eraqus whom she called Grandpa. Mina walked in the room, but found the bed empty and looked around and finally found the said blonde unconscious in his desk chair with the lamp shining in the corner. She guessed that he had been up late reading some old dusty book from the back of the castle's library.

Walking up to the sleeping blonde, she found his head resting flat against the book, a light snore coming from.

"Venny," she whispered, tugging on the sleeve of his night shirt.

When that didn't work, she placed Cookie on the desk so it was in his face and poked him in the side a couple times where she knew he was ticklish. After a minute, a pair of bright blue eyes opened sleepily. Of course, finding some purple face only an inch from his caused him to jump back in his chair, and fall backwards with a heavy thump. Luckily the rug under his chair deafened the fall so as not to wake the others.

"Who? What?!," the startled blonde exclaimed breathing heavily.

After collecting his thoughts, he finally saw what had startled him and turned to the little brunette standing next to the desk.

"Mina? What are doing here," he asked slowly getting up and straightening his chair before kneeling in front of her, "I thought you were asleep. At least, you were an hour after Aqua put you to bed."

"I was, but…I had a really scary dream big brother," she answered, tugging on her hair nervously, a habit she had formed when her dreams were really bad.

"You wanna tell me what happened," Ven asked as he sat his 'little sister' in his lap and handing her the stuffed pony.

"Everything was dark and quiet…you and mommy and daddy were separated and grandpa was gone and I was alone and I didn't know what happened," she said, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

"Hey, it was only a bad dream," he whispered soothingly, gently brushing the tears away with his thumb, "nothing bad will happen okay?"

Mina looked up at her brother, giving him a small smile, soon followed by a soft yawn. The blonde Keyblade Master chuckled and carried the little girl back to her room; he tucked her under the white and purple comforter making sure to put Cookie right next to her.

"Venny," she whispered as he brushed her bangs from her face.

"Yeah Mimi," he answered calling her by the nickname he gave her a couple years ago.

"You promise nothing will separate our family," she asked still slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I promise, cause everyone here will protect each other and never abandon us," he smiled placing a small kiss on her head.

Waiting till he was sure she was sound asleep, Ventus walked back to his room, and sat back at his desk. What Mina had told him bothered him; 'why would she have such a horrible nightmare like that?' he asked himself. Turning off the light, he got in his own bed knowing he would talk to Terra and Aqua about it in the morning. After maybe twenty minutes, sleep soon took hold of the young teen and closed his eyes to the darkness of the night.


End file.
